Happy Birthday
by Green Walker
Summary: Aku ulang tahun, tapi hanya seorang yang ingat, bahkan akupun lupa. Aneh, gaje. Review plis ..


Ini ff saya, yang, yang, yang, emm, apa ya ? Ga penting lah. Saya akan menghormati para reader yang mau review. Hahaha. Ini cerita, kubuat khusus untuk character favorit saya di Naruto, yang lagi ultah tanggal 9 Juni (menurut sumber tak terpercaya). Maaf kalo aneh, saya bukan spesialis buat orang nangis. Lagian saya ngetiknya pake sistem kebut sedetik. Ya udah, langsung aja sikat. Kalo rada-rada ga masuk akal, silahkan flame ga papa. Saya suka keributan (boong). XD

Disclaimer: kalo di komik Masashi Kishimoto, versi Jepangnya Kishimoto Masashi, versi saya Naru AllenLavi Elric (dibakar rame-rame).

Happy Birthday

Aku bangun pagi seperti biasa, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi seperti biasa. Tak peduli apa pun yang ada. Setelah ku sadar sepenuhnya dan selesai mandi, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

"Itachi, cepat turun. Kita sarapan," teriaknya.

"baik, bu," jawabku.

Aku turun sambil membawa tasku.

"ohayo nii-san," sapa Sasukke.

"ohayo juga," senyumku padanya.

Ibupun tersenyum, hanya ayah yang cuek. Mungkin sifat cuek akut ayah menurun padaku.

"makanlah, Itachi," ajak ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto.

Aku hanya minum teh karena terburu-buru.

"lho, kok cuma minum? Nanti perutmu kosong," kata ibuku.

"tak apa, aku harus buru-buru," lalu aku pergi, berjalan keluar.

Hmm. Sekarang tanggal berapa ya? Aku benar-benar lupa, bahkan hari apa sekarang akupun lupa. Tapi tak masalah, tak penting juga. Aku pergi ke markas Anbu Konoha.

"ohayo, Itachi-san,"sapa dua orang Anbu sambil membungkuk padaku.

"ohayo," balasku sambil tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke markas. Menjadi ketua Anbu memang susah. Aku sebenarnya tak berminat, tapi ini juga untuk Uchiha. Setelah duduk di kursiku, aku langsung menghadapi beberapa lembar kertas. Kulihat banyak untuk misi para Anbu dan beberapa yang harus kuberikan pada Hokage. Ya sudah, mungkin takdirku begini setiap hari. Aku pergi lagi ke kantor Hokage. Ditengah jalan, aku bertemu seseorang yang tak asing lagi.

"pagi, ketua Anbu yang terhormat," katanya menyapaku.

"tak usah seperti itu, Senpai," jawabku.

"kau mau kemana, Itachi?" tanyanya.

"aku mau ke ruang Hokage, memberikan ini pada Sandaime Hokage," kataku menunjukkan beberapa file.

"Itachi, mau tolong aku tidak?" tanya pria berambut putih itu.

"mau minta tolong apa, Kakashi?" tanyaku.

"ada icha-icha versi baru. Judulnya Icha-Icha Tactics. Belikan aku ya. Ini uangnya," katanya sambil tersenyum, walau aku tak bisa melihat senyumnya.

"Senpai saja langsung beli sendiri," kataku agak aneh.

"aku akan berangkat sekarang karena dikirim Hokage untuk misi agak lama. Aku takut kalau kehabisan. Ya, ya, ya?" mohonnya padaku.

'apaa? Novel apa ya itu bisa laku sampai habis? Aku tak pernah dengar,' pikirku. "ya sudah, kubelikan," kataku senyum.

"makasih, Itachi," kata Kakashi lalu pergi.

"terima kasih kau mau mengantarkan sendiri file-file ini. Oh,ya. Aku akan memberikan misi padamu. Tolong laksanakan dengan baik," kata Hokage memberikan kertas berisi informasi misi padaku. "begini, Desa Hyoumigakure sedang diincar musuh, pertahanan mereka kurang. Maka dari itu, mereka menyewa ninja di Konoha," jelas Hokage ketiga.

DRAP ! DRAP !

"baik, akan saya laksana.." ucapanku terpotong bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan yang keras.

"Tuan Hokage. Hosh. Hosh." seru orang yang ada di belakangku.

"ada apa?"tnya Hokage.

"biar saya yang gantikan misi Itachi. Ada hal yang penting untuk Itachi. Tolonglah," mohon orang itu. Aku kaget. Memang ada hal penting apa?

"hmm. Shishui-san, hal penting apa maksudnya?" akupun bertanya.

"ya gitu deh. Hahaha," kata Shishui tak jelas, membuatku penasaran.

"ya sudah, Shishui akan menggantikan misi Itachi dan Itachi silahkan kembali ke markas," perintah Hokage.

"baik," seru kami berdua bersamaan.

Akupun pergi ke Konoha Bookstore, mencari pesanan Kakashi. Setelah kucari-cari, akupun menemukannya dan langsung berjalan ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

Perempuan kasir itu pun berkata, "adik masih kecil, bacaannya komik aja ya,"

Aku agak kesal dan menjawabnya, "memang kenapa dengan novel itu? Salahkah?" tanyaku.

"eh, ga salah sih. Cuma aneh," kata orang itu.

"aneh kenapa? Memang itu novel apa?" tanyaku.

"lho, kan adik sendiri yang beli. Masa ga tau ini novel apa?" tanyanya heran.

"saya disuruh senior saya buat beli novel itu," jawabku jujur.

"ohh, senpainya. Ga usah dipikirin deh. Hahaha," tawanya membahana. Lalu akupun pergi setelah membayarnya.

Sudah beberapa jam aku duduk di kursiku, tak kurasa kalau sudah malam. Akupun bergegas beres-beres dan berjalan pulang. Perasaanku aneh. Tumben jam segini lampu sudah mati. Apa di gang-gang sekitar rumahku ini kena pemadaman bergilir ya? Apalah itu, yang penting cepat pulang dan makan. Aku benar-benar lapar. Akupun masuk ke rumahku, melepas sepatuku.

"aku pulang," teriakku. Ya, ya, mungkin mereka sudah tidur karena mati lampu. Aku berjalan mendekati pintu. Setelah kubuka pintu, lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Hebat, timing yang tepat, petugas PLN-nya memang tepat sekali. Eh, tapi ternyata bukan itu.

"selamat datang, Itachi," sambut ibuku.

"hah?" seruku. Aku jelas kaget. Aku bukan pulang dari menjalankan misi melindungi Negara, tapi masa penyambutannya semewah ini.

"selamat ulang tahun, nii-san," kata Sasuke.

"heh?" seruku. Ulang tahun?

"halo, Itachi. Selamat ulang tahun ya," senyum Kakashi.

"haah?" kataku lagi, apa maksudnya aku yang ulang tahun ya? Aku lupa.

"jangan hah-heh-hah-heh aja dong. Ayo kita pesta," ajak Shishui.

"lho, kok Kakashi ama Shishui ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"tadi itu akting doing. Gimana? Bakat ga aku?" tanya Shishui narsis. Aku tersenyum kecut.

"yang ingat cuma Sasuke lho. Ibu sama ayah juga lupa. Tapi masa sampai kamu juga lupa?" kata ibuku.

"i...iya. Aku lupa," kataku lalu melirik Sasuke.

"terima kasih, Sasuke," lalu aku senyum padanya.

"iya, kak. Ayo pesta," katanya lalu senyum. Entah kenapa aku menganggap Sasuke adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku.

**~FIN~**

Akhirnya selesai ngetik sebelum tanggalnya. Padahal tanggal 9 Juni juga pas pembagian Ijazah, tapi malah fokus ke fanfic. Hahaha. Hargailah perjuangan saya, review plis.


End file.
